Rolopon
Rolopon (Kepler-395) Alliance of Independent Settlements Distance from Sol 1752 ly System security rating 1/5 System civilian population 255,894 Number of assigned police squadrons: 4 Number of assigned naval squadrons: 0 System jump gate coordinates 37294361 Ascension 19 34 02 Declination +45 08 11 Stars in system (single-star system) Kepler-395, 0.55 solar masses, 0.56 solar radii, metallicity -0.2 Fe/H, spectral class K6 Non-CHZ planets Rolopon 1, 1.09 Earth masses, 1.03 Earth radii, orbital period 17 days, semi-major axis unknown, orbital eccentricity unknown, equilibrium temperature 460 K, uninhabited Non-CHZ moons (none) CHZ planets Rolopon 2, 2.69 Earth masses, 1.32 Earth radii, orbital period 35 days, semi-major axis unknown, orbital eccentricity unknown, equilibrium temperature 270 K, population 250,365 CHZ moons Rolopon 2 b, 0.45 Earth masses, 0.36 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 265 K, uninhabited Jump Gate Station: Level 15, distance from jump gate 0.15 AU System Details Rolopon is a system that has only been colonized in the last hundred years and has not yet reached a favorable status in terms of incoming colonists. It has an older design jump gate, which results in a slight increase in wait time and outbound traffic queues. The system typically has favorable prices for traders dealing in metals, or traders who have set up a trading route between this system and a system where metals are cheap but compressed gases are expensive, since Rolopon has high prices for metals and industrial materials and low prices for compressed gases. The system has a large number of stations for its population, so the spacelanes to the stations are not very safe. This system is not as unsafe as the low security rating makes it sound, but caution must still be exercised and a well-armed and well-equipped ship is highly recommended for trading in this system. Rolopon has an excellent repair station near the jump gate, making it a good return station after battling pirates. However, some difficulties prevent it from being a good base system, such as a lack of Starconnect facilities and no significant asteroid belt. The system does have high levels of radiation, leading to common occurrences of vicious mutant wildlife, especially on Rolopon 2's moon. As a result, this system is not a popular tourist destination, making it somewhat less likely that Starconnect will ever place a hub here. The system has some minor manufacturers, but its economy is mainly agricultural. Rolopon was a member of the Asgardian Alliance in the past, and there were many riots before the system's governing body decided to join the AIS. This has resulted in debris fields from the battles during some of these riots forming in the system. These debris fields have never really been thoroughly picked over by scavengers, and you can still find some good parts in the debris fields. These parts will sell fairly well in this system, and other systems with very little manufacturing or industrial capability. Be warned that old reactors from some of the ships in these debris fields may blow up occasionally if collided with or handled improperly. Category:Star Systems Category:Single-star Star Systems